Another Chance to live
by Fanfic-Anime
Summary: HD Slash. Der letzte Kampf ist da. Trelawneys Prophezeiung ist falsch Beide werden sterben. Doch was ist, wenn Harry eine zweite Chance gewährt wird? Was, wenn er alles von seinem 11. Lebensjahr ab ändern kann?


Another chance to live 

Es war noch recht früh am Morgen, als er aufstand und das Licht erhellte sein Bett.

Heute war es soweit... Er wusste es... Seit Wochen wusste er schon, dass es heute passieren würde; Niemandem hatte er davon erzählt. Auch nicht Dumbledore.

Seufzend öffnete er das Fenster, um den letzten Sonnenaufgang seines Lebens zu sehen.

Goldenes, strahlendes Licht ließ den See wie von Magie glitzern, als die ersten Vögel sich erhoben, ihr Gefieder schüttelten, ihre Stimmen erhoben, um den Tag zu begrüßen. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des 16-jährigen, als er spürte, wie sich die Wärme in seine Glieder schlich.

Mit einem weiteren Lächeln, wie um die Welt zu begrüßen, wand er sich um, kniete sich an sein Bett. Lautlos holte er eine kleine Box hervor.

Sie enthielt sein Testament, seine letzten Briefe an seine Freunde, seine Mentoren, an die Außenwelt...

Grüne Augen strichen liebevoll über die kleine schwarze Schachtel, die seine liebevollsten Dinge enthielt: Bilder seiner Eltern, seiner Freunde und das, von dem Menschen, den er liebte.

Sanft zurücktretend schloss er die Vorhänge von seinem Bett und platzierte einen seiner selbst kreierten Zauber darauf, die verhinderten, dass jemand vor seinem Tod jemals diese Vorhänge öffnen könnte.

Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er in die unschuldigen, jugendlichen Gesichter seiner schlafenden Freunde sah.

Sie sollten es nicht erfahren.

Traurig lächelnd wischte er die Träne von seiner Wange, bevor er sein typisches Harry-Grinsen aufsetzte.

„Leute! Ihr verpennt ja noch das ganze Frühstück!", lachend wich er dem Kissen aus, dass ein verstimmter, irischer Junge – namentlich auch unter Seamus bekannt – nach ihm warf.

„Klappe, Harry! Hatte grade nen echt guten Traum"

Ein neckendes Grinsen überzog das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, als er antwortete.

„Ja, ja Seam', wir wollen keine Details!"

Entsetzt fuhr der nun auf, bevor sich sein Blick in einen genervten umwandelte.

„Idiot!" Lachend deutete Beschimpfte nun um sich. „weck du den Rest. Ich mache mich schon mal fertig.", er verschwand eilends im Badzimmer, zog sich bequeme Sachen an – die alle ein paar Zauber eingefädelt hatten, sodass sie Zaubersprüche abwehrten – einen dunkelgrünen Umhang darüber, der ebenfalls einige Flüche aushielt, sowie Messerattacken und darüber seinen Schulumhang.

Anstatt der üblichen Brille verbesserte er seine Augen mit einem Zauber – eine Brille wäre bei einem Kampf mehr als nur hinderlich.

Seine beiden Zauberstäbe versteckte er sicher in seinem extra dafür angefertigten Gürtel, bevor er dann den Schulumhang zuknöpfte.

Raus tretend, rief er den anderen zu, dass er draußen vor dem Kamin auf sie warten würde.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ er sich auf das bequeme Sofa sinken, die Augen geschlossen, als er sich an sein letztes Treffen mit Draco Malfoy erinnerte.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht an Halloween gewesen

Sie hatten sich in einem Gang getroffen, zufällig, wie er eindeutig feststellen konnte – Draco trug eine Todesserrobe.

Flashback

„Malfoy?", blinkend sah er den Blonden an, der mindestens genauso geschockt aussah, dann jedoch wurde sein Blick leer, augenscheinlich denkend, er würde ihn Dumbledore überliefern.

„Los Potty, lauf, Dumbelchen wartet schon."

„Ma- Draco, warum?", blinkend sahen ihn graue Augen an, bevor sie erneut ausdruckslos wurden. „Deine Idee von Smalltalk ist schon etwas komisch, Potty."

„Antworte."

Seufzend gehorchte der Blonde. „Ich werde heute Nacht initiiert. Und nein, du kannst mich nicht mehr retten. Vielleicht, wärest du im 1., 2. oder 3. Schuljahr gekommen... Aber nun steht das Leben meiner Eltern auf dem Spiel. Damals... wäre ich dir ohne zu zögern gefolgt.", ein sanfter Schimmer erschien in den grauen Augen, ließ sie heller strahlen, fast schon silbern. „Ich habe dich geliebt", er zuckte die Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich tu ich's immer noch... aber du kamst zu spät... um mich oder meine Eltern zu retten.", sich nach vorne lehnend hauchte er einen sanfte Kuss auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging, in dem Wissen, dass Harry ihn nicht verraten würde.

Flashback Ende

Draco Malfoy kehrte Hogwarts und somit Harry noch in der selben Nacht den Rücken. Nie wieder hatte er von ihm gehört. ... Bis zu einer bestimmten Nacht... Grimmauldplatz war angegriffen worden, und Harry, sowie viele andere waren sofort hinüber appariert...

Unter der Todessermaske bis zur Unerkenntlichkeit verdeckt, hatte er Ihn nicht erkannt.

Er hatte ihm im Weg gestanden, hatte ihn warnen wollen, über den Fluch, der über der Tür lag, in die er gerade hatte eintreten wollen.

... Er hatte es erkannt, erkannt, dass dort ein tödlicher Fluch war... und er hatte mit einem Stupor den Todesser hineingejagt... Erst als die Flammen den Körper des Blonden umschlossen, seine Maske, seinen Umhang wegfraßen, erkannte er, wen er da umgebracht hatte... Aber es war zu spät...

Niemand hatte es gesehen, niemand von seiner Seite wusste, was er getan hatte, da die Asche sofort verschwand...

Bis heute nicht. Genauso wie niemand wusste, was er für den Blonden empfunden hatte.

„HHAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!", erschrocken wirbelte er herum, nur um sich Auge in Auge mit Hermione zu befinden.

„Sag mal, wo warst du bitte mit deinen Gedanken.. Ich rede seit gut 10 Minuten mit dir."

„Oh, tut mir leid.", kopfschüttelnd wandte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen an ihren Freund.

„Gehen wir essen", so machten sie sich auf, zu dritt. Redeten über den neuesten Klatsch – na ja, vielmehr Hermione redete und sie beide waren gezwungen zuzuhören.

Doch dieses Mal hörte er ihr zu.

Es war das letzte Mal, dass er sie so sehen würde.

Sie schob die beiden vor sich her in die Halle, immer noch über das neueste Paar Hogwarts' redend. Erst als sie saßen, verstummte sie.

„Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke, Jungs, habt ihr die Hausaufgaben?", Ron wurde leichenblass, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es dieses Mal viel zu spät zum Abschreiben war.

„Ach du heilige, gottverdammte Scheiße!", hauchte der Rothaarige, die Augen panisch geweitet als er in die Richtung des mürrischen Zaubertränkelehrers sah.

Ein Schmerz in der Brust ließ Harry aufsehen.

Es war soweit.

Die Augen schließend, genoss er noch kurz das sinnlose Geschwätz das allgemein in der Halle herrschte, bevor er zum Lehrertisch sah.

Genau da blickte der weißbärtige Mann auf, und sah ihn erstaunt an... Bevor er erkannte, was er sagen wollte.

Den Zauberstab in die Taschen steckend, wollte er aufstehen, doch der Junge-der-lebt schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Auch McGonagall und Snape waren mittlerweile aufmerksam geworden.

Der Schulleiter sah ihn ernst an, bevor er kurz nickte.

McGonagalls Augen weiteten, und Überraschung und Trauer spiegelte sich wieder, während in Severus Augen etwas ähnliches wie Stolz und tiefer Schmerz zu erkennen war.

„Oh! Herm, Ron, ich habe noch etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen; Ich komme gleich wieder!", sie beide kurz umarmend ging er zu Tür, doch auf einmal stand Hermione auf, verwirrt, verstehend.

„Harry?", die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, sah sie ihn an. „Was musst du noch holen?", braune Augen waren fragend, flehend, ihre Theorie zu widerlegen.

„Ähm, eine Hausaufgabe?"

„Wir hatten nichts für die ersten Stunden bis zum lunch auf..."

Seine Schultern sanken, als ihm klar wurde, dass es zu spät war. Sie wusste es.

Grüne Augen schlossen sich, als er die Augen der gesamten Halle auf sich fühlte.

Schmerz... Ein Zerren, tief in seinem Herzen... rief ihn raus...

Seine Narbe nahm eine tiefrote Farbe an, als immer mehr Blut austrat.

„Du weißt es also?", ein bitteres Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Harry, wir kommen mit... So.. so wie immer, ja?"

Erst jetzt öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

Sie waren tiefrot. Voldemorts Augen.

„Es ist nicht so wie immer, Herm, das da draußen ist jetzt mein Kampf.", er zog den Schulumhang aus und kam nun in seinen Kampfsachen zum Vorschein. Seine Augen waren wieder das gewohnte dunkelgrün, als er sie ansah.

„Aber... du kommst doch wieder?"

Gerade hatte er sich zum gehen gewandt; doch diese Frage Rons brachte ihn aus dem Konzept. Nicht diese Frage – er wusste, er würde sie nicht belügen können; nicht, wenn es die letzten Worte sein sollten, die sie jemals von ihm hören sollten.

„Nein.", seine Stimme war leer, ein leiser bitterer Ton schwang mit. „Die Prophezeiung ist falsch. Ihr werdet es bald verstehen.", beide umarmend ging er zum Ausgang der Halle.

„Wir lassen dich nicht alleine gehen, Harry Potter; hast du das wirklich geglaubt?"

Den Kopf leicht schief legend, schlich sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Nein. Es tut mir Leid. TENERE!", Ein blaues Licht schoss auf seine Freunde zu und verhinderte, dass sie auch nur noch einen Schritt in seine Richtung taten.

Sich erneut zu dem Lehrertisch wendend, sah er seine Mentoren noch einmal kurz an.

Minerva, nett, streng, unnachgiebig... eine Art Großmutter für ihn...

Albus, sein Großvater, aufmunternd, geheimnisvoll, kraftvoll, immer da...

Und Severus... Ein Vater, jemand, der immer da war, der ihn stützte, ihm Rat gab, da war, wenn er Albträume hatte, versuchte, ihn vor der ‚realen Welt' so lange wie möglich zu schützen... Er war streng, er forderte ihn; aber er half ihm auch, er wusste, wo die Grenzen lagen, kannte ihn in- und auswendig.

Und dann tat er etwas, was diese drei Menschen auf ewig im Gedächtnis behalten würden. Ein altes Ritual der Reinblütler, so alt, dass es nur zu den seltensten Anlässen benutzt wurde.

Den Kampfzauberstab in der Hand, führte er ihn mit einer flinken Bewegung zur Brust und verbeugte sich knapp, Augen geschlossen. Das Zeichen blinden Vertrauens, Freundschaft, Dankens und Vergebens. Es bedeutete jedoch auch, die Bereitschaft, das eigene Leben willig zu opfern.

Geschockt starrten ihn zwei seiner Mentoren an, bis er sich an seinen ‚Vater' wandte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, wechselte er die Zauberstäbe, sank auf die Knie, beugte den Kopf und legte seinen wahren Zauberstab über das Herz.

Mit diesem Ritual bat ein Sohn seinen Vater um Vergebung, bevor er seine eigenen Wege ging. Es hieß selbstverständlich auch, ihn stets im Herzen zu behalten und als Vater anzuerkennen. Sanft lächelnd verließ er den Raum, drei zutiefst berührte Menschen hinter sich lassend.

Kaum, dass er den Raum verlassen hatte, schwebte Hedwig herein und übergab dem Schulleiter einen Brief.

#Hallo Albus,

verschließe ganz Hogwarts und die Halle jetzt sofort mit einem starken Zauber. Du kennst doch bestimmt den ‚claudere to defendere'? Wende ihn sofort an, noch bevor du weiter liest.#

Stirnrunzelnd tat der Zauberer, wie ihm gesagt wurde, ließ nun alle Schüler gespannt verstummen.

#Der letzte Kampf rückte immer näher, das wussten wir beide. Allerdings hatten ich und Voldemort den Tag für den letzten Kampf gemeinsam bestimmt.

Ich habe dich gebeten, den Zauber anzuwenden, sollten irgendwelche Todesser versuchen, Hogwarts anzugreifen. Des weiteren habe ich mir erlaubt, alle Schüler in die Halle zu zaubern und einen weiteren Zauber über die Halle zu legen. Deiner verschließt das Schloss von außen; Ich habe mir erlaubt noch einen Zauber hinzuzufügen – Bis zu meinem Tod wird keiner in der Lage sein, die Halle zu verlassen. Damit gehe ich sicher, dass keiner mir folgt, wenn ich dir das jetzt sage:

Die Prophezeiung war falsch.

Nicht einer muss sterben, damit der andere leben kann, sondern viel eher ist es so, dass wir beide sterben müssen. Stirbt er, sterbe ich – einzige Unterschied ist, dass er sich wiederbeleben kann. Daher musste ich einen Zauber wählen, der mächtig genug ist, ihn von seiner Magie, seiner Seele und seinem Geist zu lösen. Sein Körper wird sich ins Nichts auflösen.

Mein Testament und meine Briefe befinden sich auf meinem Bett. Drum herum habe ich einen Unantastbarkeitszauber gelegt, der sich mit meinem Tod lösen wird.

Es war mir eine Ehre, dein Schüler zu sein, und ich danke dir für die Versuche, mein Leben so normal wie möglich zu gestalten.

Ich habe dir bereits vergeben, Albus, für alles, was du falsch gemacht hast.

Bitte führe du mein Testament aus.

Danke,

Ihr

Harry Potter # 

Wortlos richtete sich der Schulleiter auf, um allen die Situation zu erklären.

Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, der Goldene Junge, die Hoffnung aller,... würde sterben. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben fühlte sich Albus Dumbledore unsäglich alt.

Es war vorbei, endlich vorbei.

Blutig und all seiner Magie beraubt sank der Schwarzhaarige zu Boden. Die Magie lag noch in der Luft, verbrauchte Magie, von ihnen beiden...

Er spürte wie das Leben langsam aus ihm gesogen wurde... Spürte, wie das Atmen ihm immer schwerer fiel...

/Draco... Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte es früher erkannt, hätte mich getraut, hätte dich geliebt, dir geholfen... Es ist zu spät... viel zu spät... Ich wünschte mir nur, dass ich von Anfang an in Slytherin gewesen wäre... so viel wäre anders gelaufen, so viel...

Ich liebe dich, Draco.../

Keuchend griff er nach dem Hals, automatisch, als keine neue Luft kam... Blut floss aus seinem mund, als er die Augen aufriss, versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen... Bevor er zu Boden sank, die grünen Augen leer.

/Ich wünsche mir nur eine neue Chance.../

Die Magie, die die Körper der beiden größten Zauberer aller Zeiten verlassen hatte, hatte nun ein neues Ziel gefunden und sammelte sich als dunkelgrüne Wolke über dem Körper des toten Jungen... bis er verschwand und mit ihm die Magie...

Er blinzelte verwundert, als er sich die Worte ‚Happy Birthday, Harry' sagen hörte. Was war denn jetzt los? War er etwa nicht tot?

Grüne Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Umgebung ansahen. Das konnte doch nicht...?

BANG!

Die Tür war gerade aus ihren Angeln gekracht und drin erschien ... Hagrid? Aber der war doch tot...?

Dieser lief jetzt jedoch, quicklebendig, auf Dudley zu.

„Harry!", und er verwechselte ihn? War er irgendwie ihn der Zeit zurückgeschleudert worden? War ihm eine zweite Chance vergönnt?

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie, Sir; Ich bin Harry, Sir. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ich Rubeus Hagrid, Schlüsselhüter Hogwarts' gegenüber stehe?"

Der Riese sah ihn verwundert an, bevor er rot wurde.

„Oh, 'türlich biste Harry! Augen deiner Mutter! Jap, ich bin Hagrid. Oh! Wart mal, hab dir was mitgebracht!", er langte in seine Tasche und taste ein bisschen herum, bis er fand, was er suchte. Er zog ein Päckchen hervor.

„Is'n bisschen zerdrückt, weil ich drauf saß, aber das macht doch nichts?", fast schon besorgt sah er zu dem 11-jährigen hinüber.

„Nein, nein. Vielen Dank. Ich nehme an, wir fahren jetzt nach Hogwarts?"

„Nichts da! Junge, ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du davon erfahren hast, aber du bleibst hier. Du gehst nicht zu dieser abnormalen Schule!"

Ein eisiges Grinsen legte sich über Harry Züge, als er nur abwesend Hagrids Antwort anhörte... Sobald er etwas schlechtes über Dumbledore sagen würde, würde er eingreifen.

„Pah! Ich bezahle doch nichts für eine nichtsnutzige Ausbildung zu einem idiotischen, vertrottelten, abnormalen Freak! Erst recht nicht an ein paar alte, senile Säck-"

„Das, Vernon, ging zu weit.", grüne Augen starrten auf den Fettkoloss, der sich Onkel nannte, herunter. Seine Magie begann sich wie eine Aura um ihn zu legen und durch den Druck wurden alle drei schließlich ohnmächtig.

Unschuldig blinzelnd drehte er sich zu dem mit offenem Mund da stehenden Hagrid um.

„Hagrid? Was ist da passiert? Was habe ich gemacht?", seiner Stimme verlieh er einen panischen Klang und seien leicht geweiteten Augen blickten zu seinen Verwandten rüber.

„ähm, Harry, es ist besser, wenn wir dich jetzt sofort nach Hogwarts bringen."


End file.
